A Duck Dodgers wedding
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: i asked my friend KELLYOL on deviantart to make this and with her permission allowed me to post it on here. This is a martian queen x dodgers wedding fic. Music involved and enjoy


In the 24th and one half century on the planet Mars there is a huge celebration for the war between Earth and Mars was finally over and there is to be a big wedding between earth's mightiest hero Duck Dodgers and the Queen of Mars herself Queen Tyr'ahnee. Everyone from distant planet and solar systems came to attend with Cadet as the best man and Marvin the Martian, whom is crying his eyes out because he didn't get to marry the queen, and Dr. I Q High giving the ceremony.

All was going well as the beautiful Martian Queen was walking down the aisle in her beautiful wedding gown. Duck Dodgers was feeling nervous.

Cadet: C-c-c-c-captain are you okay? You don't seem so w-w-w-w-w-well.

Duck Dodger: I'm fine Cadet…no I'm not I just realize my bachelor days are over. I mean can you imagine what the rest of my life would be like in the future?

He just pictures himself sitting on a recliner with the queen wearing night robe and has hair curlers in her hair with bunch of screaming and crying kids running around. Cause him to shudder in despair.

Duck Dodger: Ugh! How did I agree to this?

Cadet: Because s-s-s-s-sir she loves you and is willing to make peace with both of our planets. It's a great h-h-h-h-h-honor.

Marvin: And what she sees in you we'll never know.

Duck Dodger: Hey that…actually to be honest I'm not so sure of that myself. Hey you can take my place? What you say pal? Buddy? Friend? Amigo?

Marvin: Oh goody I would love to…but the queen threatens to blast my head off if I did anything to cancel this wedding.

Duck Dodger: Boy she covered every angle. I can't marry her…because I have to confess I don't think I'll be a good husband. I mean what makes a duck like me worthy to marry her?

Suddenly an explosion sounded off, and then behind them was a giant robot with long mechanical claws. One of the claws reached down and snatched the Martian Queen.

Martian Queen: HELP! LET ME GO! HELP!

Everyone ran amuck as a video screen appears on the robot's chest. It was a picture of a cyber metallic skull that Duck Dodgers knew immediately.

Duck Dodgers: Dr. Cyber?

Dr. Cyber: At last Duck Dodgers. You have destroyed my robotic army the last time we've met but now I will have my revenge by taking away your precious love one.

Duck Dodger: Uh…my love one? Oh her…um…

Dr. Cyber: Do not lie; my sensors indicate that deep down you have feelings for this Martian as much as she has feelings for you. If you want her, then come get her. Unless you really are a worthless, spineless, back-stabbing, heart breaking, lazy useless….

Duck Dodger: OKAY! WE GET IT ALREADY!

Dr. Cyber: Coward of a duck you really are. Soon all organic life will be extinct and the way of the machines will finally be a reality.

Martian Queen: Duck Dodgers my love! Please save me!

Duck Dodgers knew he had to do something but he was too scare, he felt like he is getting close to wetting his feathers. Then he looks at Queen Tyrahnee and saw her eyes watering with fear that gave him a little bit of courage to do the right thing.

Duck Dodger: I can't just sit here. I'm Duck Dodgers I just need…HHHHHHHHEEEEEAAAAAALLLLLLPPPPPP!

Up in the Heavenly World King Archery of the Intergalactic Angels saw the whole thing.

King Archery: The Tops song mission are GO!

Soon the Tops arrived, all dress like the blues brothers, as they leap from their jet packs and landed in front of Duck Dodgers.

Tops: HEY! Mission: A Ducky Day for a Wedding!

Duck Dodgers: I have to save the Queen.

Tops: Are you ready?

Duck Dodgers: YEAH!

Tops: 3…2…1 GO!  
We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll, built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll, oh  
Say you don't know me, or recognize my face  
Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place  
Knee-deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight  
We got too many runaways eating up the night  
Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember?  
We built this city; we built this city on rock and roll

Duck Dodgers quickly grabbed a jet pack and zooms his way towards the giant robot. He knew he needed something to distract the robot and then looked down at the buffet table and got an idea. He grabbed the giant wedding cake and tosses it at the video screen causing the robot to flail its arms about that causes it to let go of the Queen. Duck Dodgers zooms in and caught the queen in his arms.

Martian Queen: My hero!

Duck Dodgers: All in the days work. Now if you excuse me I have a robot to attend to!

Tops: We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll, built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Someone's always playing corporation games  
Who cares, they're always changing corporation names  
We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage  
They call us irresponsible, write us off the page  
Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember?  
We built this city; we built this city on rock an' roll

Dr. Cyber was feeling angry as he sent his giant robotic body to go after Duck Dodgers.

Dr. Cyber: You shall be deleted. PERMENTALLY!

Duck Dodgers: Okay but you have to catch me first! * Blows a raspberry*

The robot chased Duck Dodgers until he led Dr. Cyber's robot to a quarry. Duck Dodgers stood his ground until the last minute when Dr. Cyber's robot was ready to stomp on him. Duck flew away in time as the robot loses its balance and falls right into the quarry.

Dr. Cyber: CURSE YOU DUCK DODGERS! I'M NOT DONE YET!

The video screen detaches itself off the robot and goes after Duck Dodgers armed with laser cannons and missile's aimed at Duck Dodgers.

Duck Dodgers: Mother!

Tops: We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll, built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll, built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll, built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
It's just another Sunday in a tired old street  
Well, if you got the toco, oh, then we just lost the beat  
Who counts the money underneath the bar?  
And who writes the wrecking ball in two wild guitars?  
Don't tell us you need us, 'cause we're just simple fools  
Looking for America, coming through your schools

Dr. Cyber fired everything at Duck Dodgers but Duck proves to be a much harder target to hit. Then Duck Dodgers looked at the crystal mirrors and got an idea. He grabbed one of the reflecting crystals and as one of the laser cannons fired at Duck Dodgers he took the mirror and uses it to bounce the lasers back at Dr. Cyber.

Dr. Cyber: NO! CURSES!

Soon Dr. Cyber was no more. His video screen body was now a worthless pile of junk. Everyone cheered and praised him for being a hero. Soon he and the Queen resume their wedding and flew off in a rocket for their honeymoon.

Martian Queen: Darling, the cadet told me how you felt before the whole robot incident.

Duck Dodgers: Gulp! Oh that…well it was just wedding jitters I mean I was sick at the time I mean…

The Queen leaned in and gave Duck Dodgers a kiss.

Martian Queen: For what it's worth I think you make a great husband and father.

Duck Dodgers: * Blushes* Well…shucks if you think so then I have nothing to worry about.

Tops: Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember?  
We built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll  
We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll, built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll, built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll, built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll, oh

Duck Dodgers: Thank you!

Soon back in the Heavenly World King Archery gave the Tops his review on their mission.

King Archery: Boys I have just this to say…* Gives a thumbs up* YEAH!

The Tops struck a heroic pose.

Tops: MISSION COMPLETE!


End file.
